zloczyncyfandomcom-20200214-history
Davy Jones (Piraci z Karaibów)
Davy Jones – to przeklęty kapitan statku Latający Holender, który odpowiedzialny jest za przenoszenie dusz z świata żywych do zmarłych. Przez zignorowanie tego obowiązku on i jego załoga ściągnęli na siebie klątwę, która spowodowała, że wyglądają jak zwierzęta morskie. Grał go aktor Bill Nighy, znany również z roli Viktora, czarnego charakteru z Underworld. Wygląd Jako człowiek Davy Jones miał siwe włosy i brodę. Jako przeklęty Davy był pół-człowiekiem, pół-krabem. Zamiast brody miał macki, co prawdopodobnie jest nawiązaniem do Cthulhu. Zamiast lewej ręki ma wielkie szczypce, a z kolei na drugiej zamiast wskazującego palca ma również długą mackę. Na twarzy pozbawiony jest nosa. Biografia Wczesne życie Davy Jones był człowiekiem, który zakochał się w bogini Calypso. Stał się kapitanem Holendra ''i miał obowiązek przewozić dusze ze świata żywych do świata zmarłych. Pewnego razu miał spotkać się z Calypso, lecz nie było jej na lądzie. Załamany wyciął sobie serce, włożył do skrzyni i zakopał je na Isla Cruces. Nie wykonał swojego obowiązku, co skończyło się klątwą na niego i jego załogę. Wyglądali przez to podobnie do stworzeń morskich. Pewnego razu Jones pomógł naprawić Jackowi ''Czarną Perłę (wtedy jeszcze Złą Wiedźmę). W zamian za to Sparrow miał odsłużyć 100 lat na Holendrze ''po 13 latach. Jack zgodził się, lecz wcale nie miał zamiaru tego robić. Piraci z Karaibów: Skrzynia Umarlaka (2006) 13 lat od tego wydarzenia Jones wysyłał swojego podwładnego – Billa "Buciora" Turnera na statek Jacka, aby przypomnieć mu o umowie. Sparrow ucieka na wyspę, gdzie potwór Jonesa – Kraken nie może go zabić. Po ucieczce Jack opowiada Willowi Turnerowi o Skrzyni Umarlaka. Will ma skraść do niej klucz, który Davy nosi zawsze przy sobie. Zostaje jednak schwytany. Zaproponował Jonesowi grę w kości, aby sprawdzić czy ma klucz. Nie wiedząc o planie syna, Bill wkracza do gry, a Will przegrywa. Mimo to, wie, gdzie Davy Jones trzyma klucz i kradnie go. Następnie ucieka ze statku. Wściekły kapitan ''Latającego Holendra ''każe gonić ''Czarną Perłę. Dzięki kompasowi Jacka udaje się zlokalizować skrzynię. Na miejscu przybywają ludzie Davy'ego. James Norringhton potajemnie zabiera skrzynię i ucieka, zostawiając piratów, którzy myślą, że mają serce. Latający Holender ''atakuje statek Jacka, który później ucieka. Jednak Davy Jones używa potwora. Piratom udaje się powstrzymać Krakena, lecz ewakuują się, wiedząc, że zginą po następnym ataku bestii. Elizabeth unieruchamia Jacka na statku, skazując go na śmierć. Tymczasem Norringhton dostarcza Kompanii Wschodnioindyjskiej serce Davy'ego Jonesa. Piraci z Karaibów: Na Krańcu Świata (2007) Lord Cutler Beckett, który teraz jest w posiadaniu serca Davy'ego, może kontrolować go i tak Jones musi spełniać jego żądania, m.in. zabić Krakena. Walczy więc u boku Kompanii Wschodnioindyjskiej przeciwko Sparrowowi. Atakuje ''Czarną Perłę ''i ''Cesarzową, zabija Sao Fenga i więzi Elizabeth. Na ratunek jej przychodzi Norringhton, który poświęca się, lecz Elizabeth ucieka. Jones widzi zwłoki Jamesa, po czym chwali Billa (który zabił admirała) i odchodzi. Elizabeth, która teraz jest Królem Piratów pragnie spotkać się z Beckettem i Jonesem, którzy wcześniej uwięzili Willa. Zamienia Jacka na Willa i Sparrow trafia do celi na Holendrze. Kiedy Calypso wychodzi z ludzkiego ciała, rozpoczyna się wir oraz bitwa między Kompanią i Jonesem a piratami. Podczas walki Jones i Sparrow pojedynkują się na maszcie. Jack zdobywa klucz, skrzynię i przekazuje ją Willowi. Widząc, że Jack ma serce i szablę, ten wścieka się i zabija Willa. Bill Turner widzi to i atakuje Davy'ego. W tym czasie Jack decyduje się ocalić Willa i przebija jego ręką serce Jonesa (więc teoretycznie Turner zabił Jonesa, dzięki czemu odzyskał życie). Davy Jones ostatecznie ponosi śmierć i wpada do wiru. Klątwa zostaje zdjęta z całej załogi, a nowym kapitanem jest Will Turner. Piraci z Karaibów: Zemsta Salazara (2017) Jones pojawia się w scenie po napisach. Will, teraz uwolniony od Latającego Holendra ma sen, w którym nachodzi go Davy Jones (widać jego szczypce). Po chwili jednak Will budzi się. Nie wie jednak, że pod jego łóżkiem są macki Jonesa i woda Nie wiadomo, jak Davy Jones rzeczywiście powrócił, lecz prawdopodobnie ma to związek ze zniszczeniem Trójzębu Posejdona. Galeria Davy_Jonesik.jpg Davy_Jones.jpg Jones_sword.png Davy.jpg Ciekawostki * Jest to jeden z najpopularniejszych złoczyńców Disney'a. * Prawdopodobnie powróci w 6. części. de:Davy Jones en:Davy Jones (Pirates of the Caribbean) Kategoria:Piraci z Karaibów Kategoria:Filmowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Potwory Kategoria:Tragiczni Kategoria:Przywódcy Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Zdradzeni Kategoria:Sadyści Kategoria:Humanoidy Kategoria:Brutalni Kategoria:Hybrydy Kategoria:Słudzy Kategoria:Kłamcy Kategoria:Mordercy Kategoria:Piraci Kategoria:Terroryści Kategoria:Wskrzeszeni Kategoria:Nemezis Kategoria:Długowieczni Kategoria:Tyrani Kategoria:Zakochani Kategoria:Zmutowani Kategoria:Zbieracze dusz Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z Fantasy Kategoria:Nieśmiertelni Kategoria:Podżegacze Kategoria:Zawierający umowy Kategoria:Mizantropi Kategoria:Neutralni Kategoria:Mający wyrzuty sumienia Kategoria:Kryminaliści Kategoria:Żądni władzy Kategoria:Oprawcy Kategoria:Mistrzowie potworów Kategoria:Przywoływacze Kategoria:Paranormalni Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z filmów akcji Kategoria:Pionki Kategoria:Mściwi Kategoria:Niszczyciele Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Oszuści Kategoria:Wyrzutki Kategoria:Handlarze niewolników Kategoria:Hipokryci Kategoria:Prowokatorzy Kategoria:Wojskowi Kategoria:Niszczyciele niewinności Kategoria:Przeklęte dusze Kategoria:Upadli bohaterowie Kategoria:Gniewni Kategoria:Nie tolerujący porażki Kategoria:Mający urojenia Kategoria:Prawa ręka Kategoria:Watażkowie Kategoria:Zło vs zło Kategoria:Mistrzowie bohatera Kategoria:Nieumarli Kategoria:Egzekutorzy Kategoria:Zdrajcy Kategoria:Spiskowcy Kategoria:Dyscyplinarni Kategoria:Bossowie z gier komputerowych Kategoria:Barbarzyńcy Kategoria:Żywiołowi Kategoria:Honorowi Kategoria:Obrońcy Kategoria:Seryjni mordercy Kategoria:Uznani za zmarłych Kategoria:Arcywrogowie Kategoria:Fałszywie uprzejmi Kategoria:Bezcieleśni Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z Crossoverów Kategoria:Książkowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Porywacze Kategoria:Aroganci Kategoria:Mistrzowie sztuk walki Kategoria:Demony Kategoria:Źli wbrew własnej woli Kategoria:Złoczyńcy Live Action